Forevermore
by wolfbloodfan101
Summary: The town has been offered a big opertunity Tara the supreme everine hasn't told anyone and no one knows anything but how will all turn out when the famous Naomi da Vinci is her past blood twin will the secret be harder to keep will everyone find out
1. Chapter 1

Evermoor Season 2 chapter 1

Mayor Doyle hears the phone ringing in his office and picks it up

Mayor Doyle: hello

Naomi: hello I'm Naomi da Vinci

Mayor Doyle: the Naomi da Vinci the famous singer dancer actor

Naomi: yes I would like to stay at Evermoor Manor

Mayor Doyle: of coarse you can

Naomi: and I have the perfect idea your quiet town

Mayor Doyle: yes I'm listening

Naomi: on my last day of my visit I will through a concert a people will race to come to your quant quant town

Mayor Doyle: deal, when will you arrive

As Naomi got closer to Evermoor she felt faint

Mayor Doyle: hello

Naomi: half an hour

Mayor Doyle: ok bye

Mayor Doyle put down the phone and ran to Evermoor manor where Tara, Seb, bella and Cameron were hanging out but suddenly Tara felt faint and grabed Cameron's jacket and sat down

Cameron: Tara are you okay

Tara: I feel a little faint that's all

Seb: but you never feel faint if you don't count the time you and bella got sick

Bella: maybe

As Tara continues to grip onto Cameron's jacket mayor Doyle comes through the front door and Tara's parents rush to the grand hallway

Tara's mum: mayor Doyle what gives us the honour of your visit today

Mayor Doyle: don't butter me up, the famous Naomi wants a little holiday here in Evermoor and wants to stay here

Seb: what time does she arrive

Mayor Doyle: ten minutes

Tara's mum: Tara and Naomi can live in bella's old room

Everyone: what

Tara: what about my stuff

Tara's mum: I'm sure she'll lend you her outfits

Crimson: all done two beds ready

As everyone waits Eagerly for Naomi but Tara and Naomi get even more woozy by the minute but when Naomi arrives at the front door Tara faints and Naomi faints going through the door

Cameron: Tara

Mayor Doyle: Naomi

Crimson: they are both alive just unconscious

Tara's dad: let's get them into there beds and I'll bring Naomi's luggage

Meanwhile Tara and Naomi end up in one single conscious room

And the first everines appears

Tara: what's going on

Naomi: why am I stuck here

The main everine: you are here because you two are sisters seperate before birth

Tara: does that mean that we are past blood sisters

Naomi: haven't you heard the full prophesy

Tara: that one of the sisters hold one power and the other hold the other power

Naomi: combined they are unstoppable, but the second born twin is the protector of the first born

Tara: that's me and we are twins

Naomi: yep and that we are to meet on this exact date and we are supposed to bond so let's bond

As Tara and Naomi learn every single secret about each other everybody else was getting worried

Seb: Tara has been like this for over an hour

Cameron: I hope she'll be okay

Seb: me too

But inside the conscious room Naomi and Tara are learning that they can read eachother's minds

Mind Tara: this is so cool we can mind talk

Mind Naomi: there is no other less weird sounding way to put that is there

Mind Tara: nope

Everine: mistresses your family are getting worried about both of you time for you two to go

Tara and Naomi both suddenly wake up and Cameron and Seb hug Tara in relief

Cameron: are you two okay

Tara and Naomi: yep

Naomi: and I want to introduce myself properly this time

Tara and Naomi: without fainting this time hu that was kinda cool, now it's just creepy stop it no you stop it

Naomi and Tara both stand at the door

Seb: wow you two are like twins

Naomi and Tara: we're not , stop it

After shouting they both rush in different directions to the kitchen

Cameron: not going to lie that was weird

Seb: I'm not sure if Tara is related to jake or Naomi

Cameron: sure got that right


	2. Chapter 2

Evermoor season 2 chapter 2

Naomi: Thank you for letting me stay here in such short notice

Tara's mum: it's okay I hope u don't mind sharing a room

Naomi: no not at all and Crimson fab work on the beds and if you don't mind I would like to decorate the room

Tara: sure

Naomi was about to say thank you before

Tara: no problem

Cameron: Tara you don't know what she was going to say

Tara: sure I do

Jake: how

Naomi and Tara: no reason at all

Seb: you two keep doing that

Tara's mum and dad jake and bella: when

Seb: before they were like without fainting this time ha that was kinda cool now it's just creepy you stop it no you stop it

Cameron: you two are just so in zinc like twins

Tara and Naomi talk to them while twirling there hair

Tara and Naomi: what no were not twin related why would you say that

But as they finish talking a giggle slipped out

Cameron: Tara did you just

Jake and bella: busted what do you mean

Jake: Tara only twirls and giggles when she's lieing or keeping something

Seb and Cameron: she does

Seb: I just didn't know she had a girly personality

Cameron: me neither

Bella: Naomi does the same thing for the exact same reason

Seb: you two are keeping something from us

Naomi and Tara: what no... Stop it

Tara: I might need to

Naomi: no need to worry lets go choose an outfit from my closet

Tara and Naomi dash out of the kitchen and leaving everyone speechless

And Seb and Cameron curious

The next day Tara and naomi came down to breakfast

Bella: wow Tara you look fab

Tara: no I look like a girly girl

Seb: it goes well with your girly personalty

Tara: I thought I grew out of it years ago

Jake: no you didn't last year remember a ton of boys were running after girly Tara

Naomi: you were girly

Tara: no I just lied and a giggle slipped out

Jake: and then she

Tara kicked jake in the shin

Jake: ow

Tara made a be quiet face at jake

Later Cameron and Seb caught up to make a plan

Seb: something's up and we need to find out what here's the plan

Cameron: yes

Seb: you Pick up Tara from the bottom of the staircase while I'll talk to Naomi on top of the staircase one of them is going to say something

Meanwhile Naomi was picking an outfit for Tara's date with Cameron, and Naomi and Tara mind read there thoughts

Tara: stupid boys

Naomi: never mess with the me and the supreme everine

Tara: I'll kiss Cameron to put him of our tracks

Naomi: brilliant and I'll talk science with Seb

Mind Tara: perfect

Later that hour Cameron was picking Tara up for her date and for the plan but one thing they didn't know was Naomi and Tara had a plan of their own

Cameron: so Tara you and Naomi seem a lot like twins

On top of the staircase Naomi was talking science with Seb which made him distracted completely and made the plan he and Cameron made a lot harder

But on the bottom of the stairs jake decides to go in

Cameron: Seb said this morning that jake was going to say something when boys were chasing you and you kicked him

Jake: one it was a metaphor it was a boy the most popular boy in school he kissed Tara and then they broke up

Cameron: you kissed another guy

Tara: it was last year and I broke up with him because he kissed me

Cameron: I don't know if I can trust you

Tara: why are you making a big deal out of this

Cameron: because you lied to me you sneaky conniving evil person who plays with people's

Tara: is that what you think of me

Tara grabs the cream pie that was siting on the floor and smashed it in his face

Tara: I can't be with someone who is making this into a big deal

Tara runs up the stairs

Cameron: Tara wait I'm sorry I just got jealous

Tara runs by Naomi and Seb crying and Naomi looks at Cameron

Naomi: what did you do to Tara

Seb: and my sister

Cameron: sorry I just got jealous

Naomi: I don't care

Naomi ran off to Tara and Cameron ran home

In Tara's room Naomi comes to comfort Tara who was crying into her pillow

Naomi: Tara are you alright

But Tara didn't answer


End file.
